Morelli Who?
by aly-b
Summary: Steph and Morelli get in a fight and Steph runs to Ranger. Babe. Oneshot.


I was just driving, I wasn't thinking about where I was going or what I was going to do when I got there. All I wanted to do was get out of that house. Me and Morelli had gotten into again and of course, it had been about Ranger.

"Cupcake, why can't you just leave the guy alone? You have enough crazy stalkers on your own and you almost died because one of his," Joe screamed.

"I was trying to help him find his daughter and I didn't die because he came in and was shot. He protected me," I screamed back. I just wanted this fight to end, but deep down, I knew Joe and I would always fight about Ranger.

"Yeah, he tried to protect you after he got you kidnapped. I love you, Cupcake. I can't keep worrying when you're with him. Just stay away. Do it for me…because you love me," Joe sighed.

There it was: the guilt trip. I did love him. He knew that, but there was also that little problem that he didn't know. I love Ranger, too. This guilt trip only made me more furious. Even though Joe was calmed down, I was livid.

"No, I won't stay away from Ranger. You have to realize he's my friend, my mentor, I help him and he helps me. I will not just walk away from my friend." I screamed. I couldn't help it. I was angry.

Joe just stared, then in a deathly quiet voice said, "You know what Cupcake, there is more there than you're telling me. You don't get to have me as your boyfriend and Manoso on the side, in case you get bored. You choose me and we'll have a great life together. You choose him and I won't be there to pick up the pieces. He wants sex and then he'll leave. So guess what cupcake, I'm done for now. You decide to do this my way or you leave" Then he turned and stalked up the stairs.

"Life isn't always about what you want" I yelled after him.

Currently, I was still driving around Trenton. I couldn't go to Mary Lou's and wake up the kids, my parents were definitely out. My mother might kill me if I tell her I had another fight with Morelli. I couldn't go back to my apartment, too many awful memories there. I didn't want to ever go to Lula's and Connie scared me sometimes. I had only one choice left and I was hoping I wasn't going to regret it.

I pulled into the garage at Haywood and parked. I wanted to go up but at the same time I couldn't bring myself to get out of the car. After debating for several minutes and realizing that the guys in the control room were probably laughing at me, I worked up the courage, walked to the elevator and pressed the button to the seventh floor. Please let this be a good idea, I silently prayed as the doors closed.

The door opened and I was greeted with an amused Ranger standing in the doorway.

"Babe?"

"Don't ask. I just need somewhere to sleep."

"And you came her?" he asked with the wolf grin.

I gulped. Maybe this wasn't the best decision.

"Come in babe."

I followed him in and sat down on the couch and he got me a bottle of water from the fridge. A beer would have been better, but hey, I wasn't going to complain right now.

"So what happened?" he asked.

"Morelli. Morelli is what happened. The bastard. We started fighting again. He told me I had to make a choice. I got pissed and left. Simple as that," I said with a huff. Boys were stupid.

"You had to make a choice about what?" He asked.

I couldn't answer that. I didn't want to say it. He looked at me with those eyes and I could tell he was doing that stupid ESP thing. Damn it.

"Babe."

That's it, that's all he could say. Maybe he was waiting for my response. I knew he knew, but he wanted me to say it.

I took a deep breath. "He wants me to cut you out of my life. He's making choices for me like its all about him and what he wants." I was on a roll now and wasn't going to stop until I got it out, all of it out.

"Life isn't all about what he wants. I love him but he has to respect me, my decisions and my friends. I don't ask him to get rid of his cop friends. I love him. But…"

He just looked at me. He already knew what I was going to say. I had said it before.

"…but I love you too and I can't walk away."

He took a deep breath and looked at me, those eyes staring right into me and I shivered involuntarily.

"So what did you decide babe?"

My mind started racing. _I don't have a clue. I love Joe, I always have and always will, but I love Ranger, more than I want to. Shit, what am I going to do? I came here. Joe basically told me he was done with me, but then again, he said that every week. _I was so lost in my thoughts that I jumped about three feet in the air when Ranger put his hand on the back of my neck.

"I smell smoke babe."

I couldn't move or speak. I was still lost in my thoughts. A thousand different ones all bouncing around in my head. I felt Ranger's hands start to massage my shoulders and neck, trying to get the tension out. He asked me again.

'What did you decide?"

His hands kept working my shoulders and I shivered under his touch. A part of me wanted to make it stop, an even smaller part of me wanted to stand up and go back to Morelli. But the largest part of me wanted Ranger. I gave an involuntary moan and his hands suddenly stopped.

"I came here, what does that tell you?" I said quietly. He didn't move his hands and didn't say anything.

"Okay, I guess that answers my question." I said. I was hurt, not only did Joe hate me, but Ranger didn't want me. I got up and almost made it to the door before he caught me.

He pinned me up against the door, just enough so I couldn't move. If I took a deep breath, we would be touching. He lowered his lips to my ear and whispered.

"Did you choose me?" He said it so quietly I thought I imagined it. I wanted to deny it and run, but I decided right then and there that I was done running away.

"Yes, I chose y…"

I didn't even have time to get my sentence out. Ranger closed the space between us and brought his lips down onto mine. He held me tight against the wall and I couldn't get away, not that I wanted to. His tongue ran along my lips and I parted them. His tongue swept into my mouth. I moaned, I couldn't stop myself. Our tongues dueled for control as his hands slid down my body. His hands stopped at the bottom of my shirt, pulling it off as I pulled his off. I ran my hand down his chest, feeling his muscles ripple and hear the growl from his chest.

"Dios Babe, do you have any idea what you are doing to me?" He whispered into my ear as he kneaded my breasts.

My nipples stood at attention as he stripped my bra away. He still had me pinned against the wall as he marked my neck. I was shivering at this point and not from the cold. Between his rock hard body and the things his hands were doing, I couldn't even get a breath. He unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down, leaving me in my underwear. I finally caught my breath enough to pull his black cargos off, leaving him naked. I pulled him closer, kissing my way up his neck until I could whisper in his ear.

"If it's anything like what you're doing to me, I can only imagine," I said grinning. He growled deep in his chest and that's all it took. He ripped my panties off me and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me to his room.

He dropped me down on the bed and crawled up me. He kissed my lips, neck, collarbone, and slowly kissed each breast, sucking on each nipple before making his way lower. He dipped his tongue into my naval and kept going lower. He put his mouth on my center and stroked me. I withered beneath him. He reached his hands up and continued to knead my breasts as he swirled his tongue around my clit. I pushed towards him, begging for a release.

"Please, I need this Ranger," I begged.

He granted my wish and sucked my clit into his mouth as he slid two fingers inside of me. I came in an instant, screaming his name, shivering, shaking, I felt the waves crash into me, over and over again. As I came down, he positioned himself above me.

"Do you want this Babe?" He asked it so gently, almost as if he was afraid I would say no.

I lifted my hips to him and nodded. "Not only do I want this, but I need it. I choose you."

That's all it took. Ranger looked into my eyes and pushed into me. We kept our eyes locked as he pushed all the way in. We both sighed at the feeling and slowly he began to move, pushing in and out at an excruciatingly slow rhythm. I lifted my hips, trying to get him to go fasted, but he wouldn't budge. I leaned up and kissed him hard before biting his neck, right where it met his collarbone. He gasped and pushed hard into me.

"Do it again. I know you want to," I hissed into his ear.

He took the hint and began to pound into me. He kept his eyes locked on me. The sensations were unbelievable and I closed my eyes. That's when he stopped.

"Keep your eyes open babe. I want to look into your eyes."

I struggled to open my eyes and once I did, I was sucked into the two pools of molten chocolate staring back at me. He picked up his driving pace again. His hand found its way between us and began to rub my clit again. I was gasping, shivering, and withering under him. I could feel it building in the bottom of my stomach. All of a sudden, it happened.

I clenched tightly around him and screamed his name as the waves of pleasure continued to wash over me. I felt him shudder and then release his seed deep inside me. He growled my name as we rode out the waves of pleasure together. He rolled us over and I collapsed on his chest, listening to his racing heart. He pulled out of me and I whimpered slightly at the loss of contact. He pulled me close to him and kissed my head while running his fingers through my hair.

I awoke in the morning and found myself spread across Ranger, his hand holding my hips close to him and his other hand lazily drawing circles on my back.

"Hey babe."

"Mmmmm." I couldn't manage words yet.

"It was good."

Yeah, good was an understatement. That was great. It was the doomsday orgasm. I felt him smile next to me. Damn that ESP. From the nightstand, I heard my phone ring. I don't even know how it got there. I reached over and saw 'Joe' across the screen. I saw Ranger look at it out of the corner of his eye and I thought I saw a glimpse of anger.

"You gonna go back to Morelli?" he asked. I could hear the pain in his voice.

I hit the ignore button and rolled back over onto Ranger. "Morelli who?"


End file.
